Tres billetes y dieciocho centavos
by Persephone98
Summary: AU. Y no podían realmente quejarse del destino cruel y su forma de torcerse hasta llegar a lo que era. Con esto quería decir que ni Hinata soñó de niña con ser una stripper, ni Itachi fantaseaba con ser un simple guardia de seguridad en un club de mala muerte.


**Tres billetes y dieciocho centavos**

An ItaHina One Shot

**Resumen:** Y no podían realmente quejarse del destino cruel y su forma de torcerse hasta llegar a lo que era. Con esto quería decir que ni Hinata soñó de niña con ser una stripper, ni Itachi fantaseaba con ser un simple guardia de seguridad en un club de mala muerte.

**N/A:** Un one shot que tenía atorado desde hace mucho. Disfruten.

* * *

No era un empleo soñado ni mucho menos pero por lo menos ponía comida y cigarrillos en solitaria mesa de su comedor. A lo que se refería era que nunca se imaginó terminar ahí; pero cuando salió de su casa en la pasiva villa de Konoha y su padre, con una fortuna mal cuidada y moribunda solo pudo acomodarlo en un departamento en la parte fea de Tokio, tuvo que agarrarse con las uñas a la vida para poder sobrevivir el primer par de meses.

Primero, trabajó turno completo en una fábrica de auto partes, con horarios tan inflexibles como un anciano, con un mísero sueldo por el triple de peligro que un empleo normal; y el experimento resultó en una mano cortada durante el primer año y unas ojeras dignas de un premio Guiness.

Tiempo después, consiguió involucrar a su camioneta en su trabajo, trabajando como repartidor de pizzas, yendo de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, de norte a sur. La precariedad del sueldo y la mala calidad de las pizzas lo hizo renunciar a los 6 meses y aunque al renta no era un problema para él, la comida, los servicios y un mínimo de comodidad sí que lo eran.

Terminó en el "Diamond Girls" de pura casualidad, en realidad. Él y su primo se encontraban tomando un par de bebidas en la zona rosa de Tokio cuando un ebrio tambaleante salió del bar más cercano, balbuceando algo sobre los "años gastados" y el desempleo. Itachi pudo olerlo en la distancia y lo hubiese tomado como uno de tantos borrachos insufribles pero inofensivos hasta que sus manos se volvieron incontrolablemente largas e Itachi siendo un caballero, y Shisui, siendo un maniático sediento de sangre siempre se fueron a golpes sobre él, defendiendo el honor de una señorita completamente desconocida por el sólo hecho de hacer algo aquella noche. Un hombre de mala pinta se le acercó una vez que el daño estuvo hecho y le ofreció trabajo.

Un horario nocturno, que sería beneficioso para su insomnio, prestaciones de ley, cena incluida al igual que el uniforme, que era un realidad jeans y entalladas camisas negras, así como buena paga y bonos. Parecía el empleo soñado, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que al reconocer el nombre del lugar donde actuaría como la seguridad, no dudó un poco.

La primera noche no pudo evitar ser bochornosa; con algunas miradas de chicas tan hartas y cansadas que apenas la levantaba del piso, otras en las cuales la llama de algo parecido al deseo sexual seguía brillando amenazando con apagarse en cuanto les pagaran por el siguiente privado. Itachi hizo su papel, parándose en la puerta de entrada que daba directo al escenario largo y redondo al final, emulando un falo o una pasarela de modelos de alta costura. La ironía era simplemente cruel.

Ni siquiera la notó la primera vez que bailó en el escenario. La bruma imaginaria con la ambientaba el lugar cuando se aburría de estar parado en su rincón podría haberla distraído, tal vez era todo el perfume de todas las chicas que deambulaban semi-desnudas o en los paños más vulgares que podían encontrar. La carne juvenil y blanca como el papel de Hinata pasó desapercibida entre separar ebrios o resguardar chicas de manos inquietas, de lenguas viperinas que se enroscaban en la concha de sus oídos perforados. El cabello color de noche siempre se disfrazaba del color de los prados, del color del cielo, del color de la miel o el fuego, nunca queriendo ser una misma quien se subiese a un escenario a quitarse la ropa por dinero.

Pero esos ojos…

Esos ojos acabarían con las guerras y curarían el cáncer. En esos ojos se reflejaba la luna misma y aunque Hinata se disfrazara de enfermera, de monja, de chica uniformada, la luna se colaría en todo rincón posible, mostrándose como era ella misma. Se podría decir que la obsesión inició ahí.

Había memorizado sus horarios, había asomado su cabeza al escenario cada vez que la anunciaban bajo el nombre de "Moon", que no hacía justicia a su belleza y pureza, a su castidad infame que nadie creería al verla salir caminando del Diamond Girls. Itachi se había enamorado loca y perdidamente de una desnudista cuyo nombre era Luna en inglés y cuyo disfraz era la costumbre.

Y lo sabía porque aunque antes no sucedía así, ahora el aire cambiaba en el momento en el que sabía que Hinata se apoderaría del escenario, en el que los hombres aullaban como locos al verla deambular alrededor del tubo metálico en medio de todo, en el que podía ver los finos cabellos de noche debajo de la peluca barata en la que enclaustraría su verdadero ser.

Podía inclusive intentar verla a los ojos e imaginarse que estaban los dos en un lugar muy ajeno a este. Sin mesas mojadas, sin glitter ni ropa interior comestible, sin música fuerte y sin sentido. Un lugar en el que hubiera luz en vez de oscuridad y silencio que sólo sería irrumpido por la risa ligera de Hinata, que no tendría que ponerse en las luces rojas y azules para pintar su piel de violeta, para aguantar dedos rozando la línea de su ropa interior, para no tener que escuchar la misma canción una y otra y otra vez. Parecería cliché e incluso Shisui pensó que la vida nocturna había llegado a cobrarle factura pero Itachi fantaseaba con confesársele a Hinata y simplemente salir ambos de esa vida. Sobre todo ella.

Un ángel no debería de bailar en un infierno como ese.

Sin embargo, las cosas fueron como tuvieron que ser para ambos. Hinata siguió bailando un par de meses ante las luces y el ruido e Itachi, por los 10 minutos que duraba su set, tomaba su descanso y la observaba hacer lo que sabía hacer mientras comí su cena de arepas frías en la barra. Masticaba como un león que practicaba para su presa cada vez que podía ver como los hombres murmuraban entre ellos y otros más aventureros le gritaban vociferaciones que Hinata ignoraba por completo. Entre aplausos ahogados y aullidos inhumanos la chica se cubría en su bata de seda y se iba detrás de escena, a donde todas las demás chicas esperaban su momento de brillar y simultáneamente apagarse por el módico precio de tres billetes y dieciocho centavos.

Terminó de comer su cena y empujó el plato hacía el camarero, quien lo recogió y comenzó a lavarlo sin hacer contacto visual alguno. Limpiándose las comisuras de los labios, caminó hacia la puerta trasera, empujándola con facilidad y con un cigarrillo expectante en sus labios.

Había el doble de estrellas en el cielo aquella noche. Si extrañaba alguna cosa de trabajar bajo techo durante toda la noche era poder subir a alguna azotea como un gato taciturno y observar el cielo; poder dormir cuando todos duermen, despertar cuando todos lo hacen, enamorarse de Hinata en otra piel o en la misma piel pero diferente circunstancias.

Suspiró, cansado de perderse las estrellas y jugó con el encendedor, intentando encender el cigarrillo entre sus labios por un buen rato. Las chispas danzaban entre sus dedos pero de cierta manera el tabaco no encendía. La llama no se conformaba y no era suficiente.

-¿N-Necesitas fuego?

Elevó los ojos hacia una mano blanca y delicada que sostenía un encendedor plateado y en forma de cuadro. Miró hacia el brazo, el pecho, el rostro. Un largo abrigo color blanco y una larga cabellera color negro y los ojos de luna más enigmáticos que alguien pudiese ver en su vida.

Tragó saliva mientras se sintió a si mismo sonrojarse; y olvido como hablar.


End file.
